The present invention is relates to accessories for truck beds, and more particularly to a tie-down device for removeably securing to side rails.
Many devices are known for securing items within a truck bed. Typically, tie-down devices are permanently located at various locations around the truck bed to provide connection points for ropes, chains, straps, and other securing means. For example, original equipment manufactures offer tie-down devices which are integrally molded or welded to the truck side rails. Alternatively, tie-down devices can be installed aftermarket, which usually involves drilling holes or other major modifications to the truck bed, which can make the truck susceptible to rust.
However, these types of devices have many disadvantages. For one, they are typically very expensive to purchase and install. Also, installation requires tools and making major modifications to the truck bed. In addition, they are permanently fixed in pre-determined positions and cannot be easily moved to accommodate other positions.
Other removable or adjustable tie-down devices have also been proposed. However, most are not convenient to use and still require tools to install and remove. Some have a tendency to scratch, dent, and in general cause damage to the truck bed during installation and use. None of the proposed devices have provided an affordable tie-down device that overcomes all these disadvantages.
Therefore, therefore there is a long felt need for an affordable tie-down device that is there convenient and easy to use without the use of tools and does not damage the truck bed during installation or regular use.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several figures of the drawings.